Hold Me
by Cindre
Summary: Sam and Frodo find solace in each other's arms. Slash.


Series: Lord Of The Rings Title: Hold Me Written: 20 December 2003 Rating: PG Pairing: Sam/Frodo Words: 789 Warnings: PWP, Songfic, Fluff.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Sam and Frodo find solace in each other's arms.

::There's another world inside of me that you may never see There's secrets in this life that I can't hide Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find Or maybe it's too far away.  
Or maybe I'm just blind...::

Within days, I find myself on this unfathomably difficult journey, this quest for doom itself. It seems only yesterday I was in the Shire, in the forest, reading about mythical creatures and ancient spells. Now...now I'm here, in this vast Hell.

But that's alright. I have Sam.

Sam, my constant companion. It amazes me at how loyal and brave he is, yet still holds this fragile childlike innocence about him that I can never get enough of. If I had to pick of any of the Fellowship to come with me, I would have picked him. I am so lucky to have him with me.

::When your education x-ray Can not see under my skin I won't tell you a damn thing That I could not tell my friends Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone Part of me is fighting this But part of me is gone::

Sam is the only thing keeping me together now. The ring takes a piece of me each day, I can feel it. But the part of me that holds memories with Sam, and my love for Sam, it can never be taken. It is sacred.

Sam...he wakes me each morning, and I fear if he didn't I would sleep forever. Sam gives me purpose, he gives me hope, he gives me reason to live. For I do...I do wish to die.

So constant in showing wisdom, yet so innocent that he could be entertained by the smallest butterfly landing on a flower. It must be the only flower we've seen since we left the Fellowship. And lo, a butterfly finds it's way to these fiery chasms and lands upon it's petals. Sam immediately gasps and gets ever-so-close to it with wonder in his eyes. He amazes me.

I reach into my pocket and draw out the small object that is our burden. Sam should not have come with me. If this journey were to claim his life and not my own, I am sure I would die of sorrow soon after. I begin to cry in thinking of this. It's horrible thoughts, I know. I should be grateful that Sam has chosen to venture with me...for the ring might have already taken me by now had he not chosen so.

Sam looks to me and gets up from his vantage point to bring me into his arms, consoling me. He doesn't even know what is the matter with me, yet he doesn't hesitate to rain affection and comfort on me. Oh, Sam.

::So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there So love me when I'm gone::

"Shh..Mr. Frodo. It's alright, there isn't no need to cry now. It'll be alright..shh.."

He cradles me. I just collapse onto him and cling to him as if my life depended upon him. Well..it does, doesn't it? My life does depend upon him. I bury my face into his chest and he strokes my hair, moving his other hand up and down my back, resting it on the small of my back. It feels so good to be in your arms.

"Sam..hold me forever."

He responds by pushing me closer to him, wrapping me in his own special tender warmth. Oh, Sam..how can you mean so much to me? It's infinite, endless, deep love.

"I love you Samwise, I love you."

I begin to cry again. Somehow I just know I am going to lose him. I cannot even bear to think of it. He kisses the top of my head, then reads my mind.

"I love you too, Mr. Frodo. Don't you worry, don't think about this task. Just think that you have me now. I'll hold you here until you want me to leave you be."

Sam. You are so wonderful.

You hold me until night falls upon us, then you lay with me until I fall asleep, never ceasing your gentle caresses. You seem a source of unending love and care. I am so happy to have you, my dear, dear Sam. I love you. 


End file.
